


Stay Between

by saylilirose



Category: Original Work
Genre: All Adults, All eighteen and older though, F/M, High School, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thanks, detailed, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saylilirose/pseuds/saylilirose
Summary: It's been a long four years of waiting. Sure it's wrong, but if the feelings are mutual, then why is it wrong to go about them?





	Stay Between

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehoo, don't mind this. Its's for a certain someone. I hope you're happy with this.

                Walking down the hallway Kiara groaned, “I hate all of these people.” The day was barely beginning and she was ready to punch someone in the face. Being a senior in high school was sweet and yet so tiring altogether. Buse next to her groans as she’s pushed to the side too, “I want to kill all these people.” The two girls were trying to make their way to Forensics as best as they could, but with all the students in their way was making it nearly impossible. “Oh my god I’m pushing my way through!” Buse growls and begins to force her frame through the hall. Both girls push through the hallway, trying to rush to class.

                Breathing heavily the two make their way to their respective seats. Their teacher beginning to pass out the assignments of the day.  Kiara sighed as she peered down at her paper, “Gotta be kidding me.” Shaking her head, Kiara reaches into her bookbag, her pencil bag being fished out of it with tiredness. “So, are we supposed to just get up, and do it?” The boy next to her asks, “I don’t know. I hate this class.” The student nods then stands up, trying to figure out what was going. Kiara rolls her eyes, “Why ask me in the first place…” Grabbing a pencil, she turns back to her paper, her tired eyes skimming over the information. Reaching into her bookbag again, her headphones coming out. Deep into her music, the female flips through her work, trying to get as free time as possible. A pat on her shoulder takes her out of focus. “Did you get this page?” “No, I skipped it, I don’t feel like getting up and ‘examining’ the crime.” Her friend rolls her eyes, “Great.” Sitting down next to her, the younger female drops her head against the desk, “Let’s just wait for someone else to finish it.” Another groan reaches her ears, causing her to smile and shake her head.

                “Remember the packet is due at the beginning of next class if you didn’t finish!” Stuffing the paper into her bookbag without care, Kiara rolls her eyes, “I’m so ready to get out of here.” Walking out of the classroom, she and Buse begin to walk upstairs. “I’ll see you later.” Kiara waves as Buse goes up the stairs to her right. The female can only roll her eyes again as a freshman runs into her, “Kidding me.” Forcing herself though the hallway, she rushes to her English class. Taking her seat, she drops her bookbag on the floor after getting her folder out. She did not want to do anymore writing than before. “Okay, today we’ll be analyzing poems and then I want you to write your own mocks and turn them in by the end of class. Please get into groups of four.” Groans leave all of the students in the class, what’s the point of this. Getting all their papers together, everyone begins to move their bodies to form the small groups. “Alright, how about we split it up. You do the first stanza, I do second, etcetera?” Kiara nods, “Yea sure. What do I have to mock?”

                Reading her work again, Kiara cringes, “This is horrible. I hate this.” Sighing, she writes her name at top of the paper and stands to turn it in. “If you finish early, please feel free to review other work or have some free time!” The blonde teacher speaks with a wide smile. Kiara shivers, it’s too early to be that happy. Unlocking her phone, she begins to check through her social media. Scrolling down her Instagram timeline, she double taps on multiple memes that catch her attention, “Ah, so stupid.” She lets out another silent giggle. “Did you do the math homework for tomorrow?” Another female asks her, “Uh yeah sure. Do you need it?” A nod come her way and Kiara opens her folder, “Here, you can give it back tomorrow morning.” Plugging her headphones in, the eighteen-year-old goes back to scrolling down her timeline. Time could not possibly go slower than it already is.

                “Screw this.” Kiara made a dissatisfied face as she walked into her third class of the day. Scoffing at the sight of other girls trying to get her teacher’s attention, she walks to her seat. “Just a little bit longer, come on.” As the late bell rings, everyone rushes to their seat, “Alright, does anyone have questions about your homework?” Every single girl besides three raise their hands immediately, “Yes?” Mr. Daniels points to one of the girls in front of him. “I…I like _just_ don’t understand this.” The girl points to her notebook, “What exactly Kate? Be specific please?”

                “Yo, are you staying after school today? I don’t want to be at clubs alone.” “I don’t know. What’s there to do?” Shrugging, Kiara sighed and looked into her planner, “There’s like two going on today. Oh! Can you stay after school? I don’t want to go to Its Academics alone.” A shorter female rolled her eyes, “Not thanks. It’s literally all nerds, not interested.” Kiara groaned, “Come on Lili, I don’t want to be there all alone.” “But won’t _Michael_ be there? Lol, he’s the advisor anyway.” Kiara rolls her eyes, “Yes but others will be there too. I just don’t want to be the only girl there.” Lili rolled her eyes, “The one time you get to show off and you want other girls in there with you?” The shorter female laughed and shook her head, “Come on bro, play this out in your head.” Kiara sighed, “Still don’t want to be the only girl in there though.” “Look, I can stay after school, but you’re not seeing me in that classroom.” Both of them looked at each other before turning back to their lunches, “Oooh~ Maybe something can happen if you wait until everyone else leaves today.” Another eye roll came from Kiara, “In my head yes, but he won’t pay any attention to me right now. Since he thinks I’m still dating.” Lili hummed, “But didn’t I literally blurt out that you broke up with him? Is he still on that?” The other shrugged, “I’m pretty sure I’m obvious I’m into him.”

                Walking up the stairs, the elder of the two groaned, “Want to skip again? I cannot and do not want to go to Psych.” Kiara smirked, “We’re already behind, can’t miss more. Besides our next test is like Wednesday.” Another groan of distressed rings out, “Jumping out of the fucking window bye.” Making their way into the classroom, Kiara grabs the papers she needs for class before making her way to her seat. “Who has the answers to this?” She waves a paper, the words ‘Daily Quiz’ on top it, before smacking it against her desk. A classmate shrugs, “I’m sure Lili will see my paper, you can see hers.” “Lifesaver Chloe!” Clapping his hands, the teachers walks in distracting them, “Alright class five minutes on the board! Get to it!”  “Goodbye to my A in this class.”

                Opening her laptop, Kiara opens up a word document to begin her notes. “Are you actually taking notes?” Kiara looks up at her friends, “Yeah?” Lili and Buse hum before turning their own laptops towards her, “Are you guys serious?” The other two shrug, their devices showing a website for Korean dramas on both the screens.” “Oh, by the way, I can’t stay after school. I have a whole essay to write.” Kiara lets out a small groan, “Really? I really don’t want to be alone!” Buse shrugs, “I can’t either, I don’t have a ride today, and I want to go home and eat.” Kiara leans against her hand, “I guess I’ll make it through, hopefully it goes quick though.” Lili smirks at her, “Hoping we get more action this time?” The younger groans, “Shush it!”

                “Alright, see you later. Let me know how things go with Michael.” Buse speaks before walking away, “Later!” Lili waves before running out of the classroom. Kiara sighs as she slowly puts all her things away, nothing was helping her dread to go to that stupid club. It was only because of the handsome teacher she’s had a crush on for so long that she’s going in the first place. She also had him wrapped around her finger anyway, to some degree. Throwing her bookbag over her shoulder, the girl makes her way out of the classroom and walks over to the classroom across the hallway. It had to be neat her today. “Great.” Kiara walks into the empty classroom, “Hey! We’re going to wait a couple minutes before everyone shows up. That alright?” The teacher’s soft voice reaches her ears, “Yeah, how long are we going to be here for?” The male shrugs, “I said to be here by 2:45.” Nodding, she walks over to his desk, setting down her belongings down. “Oh, do you have any sticky notes I can use?” Michael turns around, “Yeah look though the top of closet. Should be there.” Smiling, Kiara turns to the large closet behind her, never was told no.

                Highlight more of the notes in front of her, Kiara zoned out as the other people in the classroom talked amongst each other. She wanted to be home and be asleep, but was she? No. Why? Because it only helped her make face with her favorite teacher. Mr. Giammari, was the only reason she was giving her ability to be home sleeping up. “Hey, can you help him with this?” Looking up, Mr. Giammari stands there, a young male behind him. “Sure, what does he need to go over?”

                “Great job today guys! Be sure to be ready for our next meeting! We’re going to do a mock panel!” People groan and cheer as they gather their belongings. Waving goodbye with a fake smile, Kiara finally turns away from the boy she was working with earlier. Dropping onto the chair, she throws her head back and stretches her legs. “Will I always have to work with them?” Michael shakes head, “It was just for today. It might not happen again.” Kiara sighs again, “Am I ever going to be tested as they are?” Michael shakes his head, “No, probably not. Unless you want to?” Shaking her head, the girl turns to look at her papers, “No thanks. I’m already stressed with school work.” A soft laugh comes from the elder, “What’s up with your classes?” He walks over to his main desk, turning to his laptop and clicking through. “Basically, I want to drop out of school.” A grunt comes from the teacher, “Don’t say it like that _sweetie._ ” Turning her head, she looks at his back, sweetie? Since when was he using affectionate nicknames? Swallowing, she tries to put her nerves down, “It’s just all too much, I should have just done the mandatory classes.”

                “How much longer is it going to take to be for you picked up?” Sighing, Kiara looks at her phone, “Not getting picked up today. I’m going to have to walk home.”  Michael turned to her, “Walking? It’s about to rain outside.” Kiara shrugs, “I’ll have to run then because I forgot my umbrella too, great.” Michael turns to her, “Can you call a cab or something?” Shaking her head, she drops her head against the desk. “I don’t have any money on me and I left my credit card at home.” “Knock, knock?” Both Michael and Kiara turn to look at the classroom entrance, “Oh, Jessica, what are you still doing here?” The new female student walks into the classroom, “I have some questions about the homework for tomorrow. I’m glad I caught you.” Michael gives her a smile and nods, “Oh okay, what’s up?” Dropping her bookbag next to a desk, the other female walks over to the man with a packet in her hands. Kiara held back her groan and rolled her eyes before turning back down to her own work. Who the hell was that girl to come into the classroom and interrupt her conversation with _her_ man’s? Putting her headphones back in, she grabs a red pen and begins to annotate the article in front of her, ‘Econ in the classroom’, this is not interesting at all. Writing more notes in the margins, she lets the two-other people in the room leave her mind.

                Satisfied with her final work, Kiara takes her buds out of her ears and stretches. Feeling poke on her shoulder she turns to look up, “I’ve been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes.” Shaking her head, she lets out another sigh, “I’m to stressed right now. You were talking to her and I had work to do.” Michael raises an eyebrow, “Yeah but you always talk to me anyway. Are you sure you’re okay?” Kiara tilts her head, “Just tired I guess honestly.” Michael shakes his head, “Is that all? I’m here to talk if you need it.” Before Kiara can speak again, another voice comes in, “Hey Mr. G? Can you help out? I need to go through some papers before the test on Monday.” Kiara thins her lips, “Maybe later Mr. G.” Michael lets out a sigh and turns around, “Sure what’s up Jennie?” Again, the eighteen year puts her earbuds in and shuts the other two out.

                “Alright got it? It’s only three paragraphs for you since you’re freshman?” The younger female nods with a smile, “Yeah I think so, will you be here early on Monday? I may have to refresh my mind.” Michael nods, “Maybe, we’ll have to see how traffic is Jen.” Sending her a wave, Michael closes the door and locks it, no more interruptions.

                Looking at the student sitting at his desk, he tilts his head, “Kiara?” No response came from her, “Kiara?” Again, no response. Sighing, he walks near her and pokes her shoulder again, “Kiara!” Finally, she takes her headphones off and looks up, “Yes?” “Let’s talk.” Raising her eyebrow, she responds, “Can that wait? I’m gonna head home.” Michael groans, “Not right now, it’s raining…” He points to the windows, “And…we have to talk. I’m worried about you.” Grabbing her folder, Kiara sighs to herself, “I know you’re worried as my teacher, but honestly it’s just school work and time management that is stressing me.” Michael sighs again, “Kiara it’s not normal to hold your emotions in, come on let’s talk” The female shakes her head, “No thanks, I have to get home to finish all of this too. I’m sure _another_ student will come in soon. It’s barely 3:20 anyway.” She moves to kneel on front of her book bag, “Do you still need me to come in during my aiding period?” As she stands, she feels a presence behind her, “You’re not going anywhere Kiara, we _need_ to talk. Now.” A soft whisper comes to her ear, Michael’s soft voice comes out as air on her skin. Swallowing, she turns around as best as possible, Michael is right in front of her, his chest almost touching her face. Looking up, they make eye contact, “Sit.” His hand slowly pushes onto the chair behind her again, “Now…what’s with your attitude? This isn’t you at all.” With a roll of her eyes, “It’s just school is being _too_ much.” She gives a shrug, turning to her phone. The teacher holds back a groan, the girl in front of him was not being her regular self, not the same person he likes to see every day. Looking at her closely he notices that she doesn’t look affected by stress as she had shown before. “Come on Kiara, this isn’t you! Is there anything else going on? You know you can trusty me, right?” Before Kiara can speak yet again, a knock comes from the door. Rolling her eyes, “You have a visitor Mr. G.” She leans down and begins to pack her things again, more knocks come and come from the door without stop.

                “Hey…sorry I’m about to leave.” “Oh, I came to do test corrections. Today’s the only day I can come after school.” Michael sighs, “I’ll give you sometime during class then, I have to leave soon.” The student at the door sighs, “How long do you think that’ll take? I haven’t started my essay on the urbanization factors.” The teacher sighs, “If you need extra time then let me know if you can stay during lunch or another day. Maybe when I have another club meeting you can come in.” Waving the student goodbye, Michael closes the door with lock again. Turning his head, he looks at Kiara again, “No, stop. You’re not going anywhere until we figure out what’s happening with you.” Kiara sighs again, “Mr. G at this point, _you’re_ adding more stress to me right now.” Michael rolls his eyes, “You were fine when you walked in here > Now you’re a whole different person.” Groaning, the girl drops her stuff on the ground again, “Nothing specifically. Classwork, is overbearing.” “That’ not what this is about Kiara.” The girl shrugs, “I’m not sure what else you want to talk about. I know it’s your job to provide aid for your—” A loud slam rings through the room, the female student jumps in shock. Michael has her entrapped between his arms, hands resting on the table behind her. Turning to look at each other, they hold eye contact. “M-Mr. Giam—” “Don’t.” Gulping, Kiara tries to push him back, “I-I need to—” Before she can continue to speak, soft lips meet hers. Leaning back, Kiara lays halfway on the large desk, hands coming up to his chest. His beard makes her moan as the roughness begins to excite her.

                “Don’t think you’re getting away from this.” Another quick kiss coming down on her lips again. “W-what?” Michael smirks and begins to trace his lip down her face and neck, “All this time….and I finally understand it now.” One of his hands comes to her cheeks as he pulls back, “I thought your friend was joking when he blurted it out during that one class meeting.” Michael smirks at her, “You really do like me, don’t you?” He lets out a small laugh, “Funny that I finally did let myself believe it.” Looking down at her figure, he sighs, “Here’s what we’ll do…:” He pulls her up to sit on the edge of his desk, “You’ll take these.” He grabs his set of keys and hands them to her, “You’ll go down and go to my car. Front of the gym lobby, black BMW. You’ve seen it before.” Walking away from her, he sits back on his main desk, “I’ll be down there soon.” Kiara couldn’t move, still too in shock about what had just started. “Go now.”

            Looking down at her phone, she freaks out silently as she walks down the hallways. “Pick up! Pick up!” The phone rang once, twice, thrice, and again. “Hello?” “OH, THANK GOD HOLD ON!” Before another response could come out, the female rushed to click through her phone again. “Yo Yo!” Nodding to herself, Kiara click to make the phone call into a three-way, “Guys! What do I do?!” Two other confused groans came from the line, “What did you do?” Kiara bit her lip, “It’s happening! Michael gave me the keys to his car!” “Wow~ Get it pal~” A groan came from Kiara as she began to walk down the last set of stairs, “Lili, this isn’t the time to be joking!” “Huh! Huh? You’ve been going after him since freshmen what do you mean?!” The student groaned again, “Because I don’t know what to do now! And he kissed me!” “WHAT?! WHEN?!” Two excited voices came out through the speaker again.

            “Alright, I’m next to his car. What should I do?” “Uh, get in it duh?” Kiara rolled her eyes again, “Lili this is serious!” She heard the other laugh, “Yeah well...you’re eighteen, a whole adult. He’s not one of your ACTUAL teachers anyway. He’s just a teacher.” Kiara sighed, playing with the keys in her hands, “I never thought this would happen oh my god...” A laugh comes from the phone, “Just get it, he already kissed you. Not one of us nor him will snitch anyway. Just get the dick.” Kiara gasped, “Buse! Let’s be real!” She could feel the eye rolls coming from her friends through the phone, “Sis just get in, you’ll finally get the man you wanted. If you don’t want it, I’m pretty sure he’ll let you be. Michael’s too nice for that.” Nodding to herself, Kiara gives a hum, “I’ll do it.” “GET IT!!” “Use protection.”

            Drying her hands on her skirt, Kiara shakes taps her foot against the floor of the car. Could she really do this? No, the hell she couldn’t! “Come on Kiara, you’ve wanted this since forever.” Shaking her head again, “No, I can’t do this.” As she goes to grab the door handle, she catches Michael’s figure coming towards the car. “Fuck.” Michael’s busy looking down at his phone to notice the nervous girl. “Why didn’t I just leave!” As the man nears his car, the girl grabs her water bottle and takes a sip of water to calm herself down. Michael walks to the back, opening the trunk and puts his bags into it before going over to the front seat. Getting in, they both look at each other. “Yes or no Kiara, after we leave, there’s no going back.” Kiara sighs, “Yes…I trust you sir.” With a smirk on his face, he nods, hand coming over to grab the keys from her hands. “Good.”

                 Stopping at the stop light, the male turns to Kiara, “Tell me… since when have you had this little crush on me?” Kiara bit her lip and turned to look out of the window, “I don’t’ really know? It just sorta happened as time went on.” “So, since freshmen year then?” Kiara nodded, keeping her view on the road. Michael smirked and turned to look at her briefly, one of his hands leaving the steering wheel coming to grab her thigh, “So? What else goes through your head huh?”  Kiara looks down and swallows again, “Nothing much.” Michael pats her thigh, “Come on now Kiara, you’re eighteen now. I’m pretty sure your hormones control your thoughts sometimes.” “I-it’s n-not that bad I guess?” A laugh comes from him, hand beginning to rub her leg, moving up and down slowly.

                “Let me stop here for a second.” Michael puts the car in park in a small park. “Before we get to where we’re going. Do you _truly_ want this?” Kiara sighs and puts her hand on top of his, “Would you regret it if you did it? What will your girlfriend think?” Michael snorts, “What she doesn’t know, won’t hurt her. Either way, I wouldn’t regret it. We’ll just have to keep it on the down low, you graduate in a couple months.” He pulls his hand and reaches over, taking her hands into his, “We’ll work this out, we already started this, we’re not going to end this if it hurts either us, especially you.”  Nodding, Kiara smile, “Okay…”

                Letting a big gasp, “Woah…I didn’t think you’d have this type of house.” “Being department chair has its perks.” He winks at her before shutting the car off, “You can leave your things in here, but you can take them in.” As he gets out of the car, Kiara looks at her things once more, “Just lunch bag.” Her door opens making her look up, “Thanks, I’ll take my lunch bag….” Michael nods, taking her hand and helps her out of the car. Locking his car, he turns back to her, “Come on.”

                Walking up the ramp, they finally make it to the front door, “Ladies first.” Kiara smiles and walks in, taking in her new surrounding in amazement once again. “Woah, this is so fancy…” Michael smiles, “You like it?” Kiara nods, “This doesn’t seem like you, but it does at the same time.” Michael shakes his head at her again, “How should I take that?” The girl smiles at him back, “Not sure? It fits you though. Where should I put this?” She holds her lunch bag up, “Oh, here, I’ll lead you to the kitchen.” Nodding, she waits for him to begin walking. Slowly, they make their way to the large kitchen of the house, “Woah! Now _this_ is a kitchen I would be baking in all the time!” The teacher takes her bag and sets it on one of the counters, “Would love to have some.” Kiara turns to him, “Uh…we’ll see?” The man shakes his head and waves for her to follow him again. This time, they make their way back to the main living room. Bright colors fill her eyes, two large beige couches in the middle of the room, a large television in front of them against the wall. “Do you want to watch T.V first? I can go make you a snack.” Kiara nods, “Yeah sure, I have to call my mom to let her know I won’t be home.” “You won’t?” She shrugs, “It’s gotten to the point I hang out with my friends and stay overnight. She won’t mind.” Michael nods, “Perfect then, the remotes on the coffee table, help yourself to anything you want to watch.” Kiara walks towards a couch, taking a seat while Michael turns back to the kitchen.

                “Here, not sure what you like exactly but I know you like tea, and here’s some fruits.” Kiara smiles as she takes the cup from his hands, “Thanks.” Both of them sit next to each other now, paying attention to the television playing a rerun of cop show. Without knowing, they both lean to each other, soon ending up cuddling. As the show ends for the 5th time, Michael looks down at the girl leaning on his shoulder, then turns to look at the watch on his wrist, ‘6:55’. “Do you want to have actual dinner, or do you want to do something else?” Kiara leans up and stretches, “Don’t care. What do you usually do on Fridays?” Michael hums, “Grade papers.” The female shakes her head, a smile coming to her face, “Why don’t you go take a shower or something? I can make something quick.” Michael nods and stands, “I’ll be down soon.” He gives her a final look before walking away and disappearing up a set of stairs. “Did he get the message is the question?”

                Turning the stove off, Kiara turns around jumping back when she notices Michael standing at the kitchen entrance. “Oh, how long have you been there?” Michael smirks, “Maybe two minutes?” He stands there wearing only a black cotton robe, hair still wet and dripping from the shower. “I think we’ll have to let the food wait for later. Come with me.” He motions her over with a finger, to which Kiara swallows and pats her palm against her skirt. Both of them leave the kitchen excited to find out what would happen next.

                “I’ll leave you here then. The towels are in the closet, when you’re done just come back out.” Kiara nods as he points to the bathroom. Michael had brought her to his bedroom, a large king-sized bed in the middle of the room. Two different drawers against the wall and a nightstand next to his bed with a pitcher of water and glass on top of it.  Locking the door behind her, Kiara takes a deep breath. She was about to get naked and shower in her _teacher’s_ house! Shaking her head, she walks to the shower cubicle and lets warm water begin to run down, her nerves still acting out through her body. “It’s alright Kiara, it’s alright.” She begins to undress slowly, folding her clothes and setting them onto the top of the closed toilet. Quickly, she puts her hair into a bun, her hair was not going to be helpful if anything did happen tonight. Kinky curls are never any help besides making her look cure and adorable. Closing the door behind her, she lets water run down her body, the warmth beginning to calm her down than she was. Looking around, she notices the body wash and bites her lip “God I have to smell like him?” She moves to look to the side, reaching over to grab the shower sponge. Letting the grime of the wash off, she thinks to herself once more. Was she really going to let this happen? Of course, she had had dreams of this happening, but she never really thought it would happen at all. It wasn’t allowed. Nor had she ever thought that Michael would act upon it anyway. Letting water hit her one final time, she pats her face before turning the water off. As she steps out, she pats her feet dry against the matt before walking over to the closet and grabbing a towel. The softness of it surprising to her as she begins to dry herself, “This is really damn soft what the hell.” Walking back over to her clothes, she looks down and thinks to herself for a few seconds, should she get redressed or not?

                Opening the door, she peeks out with curiosity. Michael’s laying on his back, watching the television hanging off his wall. Still dressed only in a robe. Nodding to herself, she closes the towel around her closer before walking out. “You’re done?” Michael sits up and looks at her with a smirk. His eyes trace up and down without shame over her figure, “I like the scent of your body wash by the way.” He lets out a laugh and shakes his head, “Love that you smell like me now.” Kiara giggles, gaining the courage to walk nearer to the large bed. “So…what’s the plan?” Michael takes a sharp breath, he grabs the remote, turning to a music channel quickly. Throwing the object to the side, he moves to seat at the foot of the bed. Spreading his legs, he reaches over and puts her in between them, “What is it that has been of your biggest fantasies with me Kiara?” The said girl licks her lips, “There’s been many thoughts that have run across my mind really.” Michael nods, “Then I guess I’ll have to start mine.” Before Kiara can speak, he stands, hands going to grab her face roughly, a deep kiss beginning between them again. Both let out moans as they begin to get heated with each passing second, lost in the lust that’s taking them over.

                “Let’s see what you’ve been hiding behind all those provoking outfit.” The teacher pushes her against his bed, “You really always try to tease me, don’t you?” Leaning down, his hands come to pull the towel away from her in one swift move. Before she can try to cover herself, Michael’s hand come to pin her own against the bed harshly. His eyes trace her figure, stopping at her eyes and holding a deep lust-filled stare. “Beautiful. So beautiful.” Kiara lets out a whimper, her breathing becomes fast, trying to keep herself calm. “Spread your legs.” His voice comes out husky and deep, commanding without care. Her body reacts on its own before she can think of anything, “Look at that, so wet and we haven’t even begun the real fun.” Another whimper comes from her, the way he speaks to her making her excited, “Mister—” “Michael…you already call me that outside of the classroom, don’t you?” She bites her lip as she nods her head as best as possible, hands struggling against the harsh grip. Michael smirks down at her, “Let’s see here…” One of his hands moves down, finger tips tracing her skin as if they were feathers, making her shiver. Kiara lets out a gasp as one of Michael’s fingers find her wetness, rubbing up and down. “Look at that…you’re literally gushing.” His finger rubs at her clit, teasing it all over, “F-fuck…” She lets out a whispery moan, “D-don’t please…” Michael looks into her eyes again, “Don’t what? Tease? Like you’ve done at me?” His finger presses hard at her pearl again making her back arch, “You like that?” He lets out a husky laugh, his finger still rubbing at the hardened but, enjoying the sounds that his young lover is making.

                Leaning down further, he takes her mouth onto his, both of them breathing hard against each other. Pulling away, he begins to trace down the side of her face to her neck, “Michael!” The girl lets out a moan as he finds her sensitive and sweet spot. A smirk form against her skin, his lips move around her dark skin, deep sucks coming to form deep bruises on her chest. Taking a look at her breast, his hands come to grab them, “So many times you put yourself on display for huh? I always thought you were trying to get silly boys’ attention.” Kiara shivers, her senses hypersensitive now at everything that is going around her. His lips soon wrap around one of her hardened nipples, tongue going all around it followed by a soft bite. Kiara moans, her hands moving to his hair, fingers gripping softly. A final lick comes to the nipple in his mouth before he moves onto the other one, fingers playing with the previous tortured one. “Now what does my girl want next?” He looks at her with a teasing smile, “I don’t—” Michael stands straight, looking her up and down again before pulling her to the edge of the bed. His hands push her legs bent up against her stomach as he kneels in front of her. Before she can take a breath, Kiara gasps as she feels a hot tongue against her excitement, “Shit!” Michael moans against her, loving her taste as he traces his tongue from her opening up to her clit up and down in repetition. The soft music and his movements can be heard around the room, “Fuck…yes…” Kiara arches her back again as pleasure fills her body once more. Michael brings one of his hands down and teases her entrance, slowly entering one long finger as he continues to tease her sensitive bud. “Now, I know you’re not innocent…but you’ve only been with boys anyway.” Kiara lets out a silent moan as she feels a finger enter her in and out, the teasing rhythm driving her crazy. “Please!” Michael lets out another laugh, his mouth latches on her clit again, tongue flicking up and down as fast as he can as he enters a second finger. “Fuck! Michael!” The female yells as a knot begins to fill in her stomach.

                Giving her excitement a final lick, Michael stands back up straight. Eyes looking at sight before him. Kiara lays there panting heavily as she tries to come down from her high. Her wetness only grew as she hit her first orgasm. She knew that Michael’s mouth and fingers could do wonders, she confirmed it just now. She just didn’t expect him to be _that_ good. All of her wildest dreams were coming true. Opening her eyes again, she catches hazel eyes looking down at her with pure lust. Sitting up, she moves onto her knees, hands reaching over to pull him closer. “You don’t have to you know.” Kiara shakes her head, “One of the many, many fantasies a girl can have.” Michael lets out a groan at the way she speaks, letting her open the cotton robe. His excitement springs out, making the girl gasp, “Fuck.” She looks at the man in front of her, she had thought he was big. But not _that_ big or thick. With a quick breath, one of her hands come to grasp the manhood, giving slow testing stroke. Michael lets out a soft moan, the pleasure that begins to come to him making him break his tough façade. Looing up, Kiara bites her lip as Michael’s eyes are closed, face contorted due to her movements. Licking her lips and taking a quick breath, she moves closer to him, giving the head of his cock a soft kitten lick. Michael moans louder this time, making Kiara take him deeper into her mouth. Trying as best as she can, she bobs her head as fast as can, trying to increase Michael’s pleasure. “Fuck Kiara.” Michael throws his head back as his pleasure intensifies with Kiara’s doings.

                “Shit! Kiara stop—” He growls deeply as he feels his orgasm begin to shoot out of him. Kiara moaning along him as she tries to swallow what’s going into her mouth. Michael’s hands grip her head harshly, his hips thrusting into her mouth as he rides his high out. Pulling back, she licks her lips, looking at him with a smile, “Did I do good?” Michael gives her a glare as he lets out another growl, “Hate the fact that you did that on someone else before me. I’ll tell you that.” Pushing her onto her back again, he gets in between her legs, “Ready for the main event of the evening?” Kiara lets out a moan as he leans down and kisses her neck again. Michael’s hardness hitting against her own excitement makes her thrust her hips, trying to find more pleasure. Noticing, Michael reaches over to the side into his drawer, looking for a condom. Kiara licks her lips as she waits for him to return back to her. Soon enough, he pulls back again, ripping the condom packet open. His hands throw the wrapper to the side, turning back to himself, he rolls the condom onto his excitement slowly, trying to tease the girl underneath him. Kiara whines, “Stop teasing!” Michael lets out a laugh, finally finishing his task, “Alright then, let’s see if you can handle me.”

                “Fuck!” Both let out loud moans as they feel each other, the hotness making them go crazy. Michael leans down and kisses the girl again, “You okay?” Kiara nods, her legs spread out as he begins to slowly go in and out of her, “Fine. Just stop teasing!” Another kiss is given, before Michael leans back up, he grabs her legs and bends them against her stomach again. Looking down, he groans as he notices how good his lover is taking him. “Fuck Kiara…taking me so well like this? Like you’re meant just for me.” Kiara whines, the teasing pace making her go insane. She wants more, and he’s only teasing her. Bringing his hand down again, his thumb finds her hardened clit, “Ah!” The girl arches her back, “Fuck, please!!” Michael takes a breath, his hips beginning to move faster against her, “Shit, you’re so fucking tight!” Both of them moan, the sounds of music, moans, and skin slapping against skin can be heard. “Yes, oh fuck!” Kiara cries as Michael hits her g-spot, all she can see know is blankness and stars. Michael can only groan deeply as she tightens around him. Euphoria is the only thing that their minds can focus on, both bodies giving into the pleasure that’s ensuing from the sinning acts.

                “I-I’m gonna! Fuck! Michael!” Kiara yells as the knot in her stomach finally explodes, her body shivers and spams as her vision goes white. “Shit! Still tightening around me!” One of Michael’s hands come down to wrap around the young woman’s throat, the pressure intensifying the high going through her.  The man hisses as his own knot is threating to break, “Oh fuck!” Kiara’s eyes begin to tear as he continues to ram into her, her nerves being overstimulated. Moving as best as she can, she reaches to Michael’s hand, gripping onto it as she lets out breathless moans. Both of them yell loudly as Michael throws himself onto her body, pushing himself deep into her as his orgasm rips through. Wrapping her hands around him, Kiara lets out another cry as he thrusts into her. Scratches find themselves on his tan skin, the ecstasy that flows through his body doesn’t let him register the harsh skin breakage. Both of them let out a final huff before looking into each other’s eyes again.

                “I cannot believe we showered for this.” Kiara sighs as Michael pulls out. Both thankful that there was no mess besides her own.  Leaning back, Michael reaches down, grabbing his discarded robe before.  Putting on himself, he looks at her once more with a smile before walking away to the bathroom getting a wet cloth to wipe her down.  

                Shivering at the coldness of the cloth, Kiara sits up as Michael begins to clean her up as best as possible. “I could just take another shower you know…” Michael smirks and shakes his head, “You’re going to be dirty anyway.” Gasping the girl reaches down and smacks his arms.  “You already made me tired. I don’t think I’ll be able to handle even more. Dreams are way different though.” Both let out a laugh before Michael makes her stand, “Wait here, I’ll go get you a robe.” Kiara nods and takes the cloth from his hands and finishes cleaning herself.

                “Here, it’s big, but I think I can live with seeing you in my clothes.” Kiara lets out a laugh, “Oh? You think this will happen again?” As she finishes tying the robe around her, Michael lets out a grown and pushes himself onto him, both of them falling against the bed. “Way more often than you think. I think I may have to give you some of my shirts instead… those silly boy shave to know you’re taken.” “What about _her?”_ Michael sighs as he pecks her cheeks softly, “Don’t worry about her. I’ll talk to her soon.” Nodding Kiara turns to kiss him back as he leans in.  “Come on, do you think you can make it downstairs to get some snacks?” Kiara tilts her head teasingly, “I could...but I’m, _not_ am I?” The male rolls his eyes but moves nonetheless, picking her into his arms. “Get the door.”

                And it was three days later, Kiara found herself back in the very same large room. The white button up shirt had been apparently too much of tease, specifically the three undone buttons. Not that she or Michael were complaining though. It was a secret that would only stay between her and him.

**Author's Note:**

> Cringe is all this is. Bye.


End file.
